fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle's Apartment
Kyle's Apartment is the home of Kyle. It's a large, narrow building locaded down the road to the left of the Frosty Mart. It is orange with yellow linings, and has a light yellow staircase to the door. There is a large, pointy antenna on the roof. There is a ladder that extends and sometimes is used to get someone up to the roof from the ground. The door and windows are very fancy; most of the house is fancy, classical and victorian. The door has a mail slot that Fanboy and Chum Chum sometimes sneak through. Inside The inside of Kyle's house is more fancier than on the outside. It is decorated with various statues, candelabras and self-portraits of Kyle. The hallways have pale green walls with brown borders, and the staircase is black and spirals up like a square.﻿ The only rooms seen in Kyle's house are the living room and dining room, with brief shots of the hallways and kitchen. Living Room The living room is most seen in Kyle's house. It's where Kyle likes to chill out and be well, a wizard. The walls are deep green with brown borders and the floor is beige. The windows have light blue bindings. There are orange rugs with red linings. In the middle of the living room is a gold sofa with red cushions﻿. In front of it is a pale-red coffee table with a red cross. Behind the sofa is a large, brown shelf. There are candelabras at each end. Above it is a large self-portrait. To the right of the shelf is a gold mirror that Kyle can step through to visit the wizard world. To the right of the mirror is the door to the dining room with blue door curtains. There is a bookshelf where Necronomicon sometimes sleeps. There is also a gold clock that chimes like Big Ben. In "Chicken Pox", the episode starts in the living room. Dining Room The dining room is where Kyle enjoys meals, especially with visitors. The walls are dark blue with brown borders and the floor is beige. In the middle of the room is the brown dining table with a light blue tablecloth. Under the table is a green rug. At both ends of the table are large, gold throne-like chairs with red coushins. Behind the chairs are gold mirrors. At the end of the room stand two knight statues. Above the table is a gold chandelier.﻿ Gallery Full view of Kyle's living room - TWBS.jpg|The living room Kyleselfportrat.jpg|A self portrait of Kyle Sick Kyle on the sofa.JPG|The sofa They'll never get past the moat.JPG|The palantír Kyle's dining room - STS.jpg|The dining room Trivia *Kyle's house is based off a building that looks just like it, which is duplicated in many places. However, the one that's Kyle's is right next to the Frosty Mart. *The bedroom was never seen, making Kyle the only major character whose bedroom was not shown. Category:Places Category:Homes Category:Locations Category:Kyle